The sister returns
by shippingisbreakingmyheart
Summary: Damon and Stefan's sister left almost hundred years ago not being able to watch them destroy each other but now she's back and they're worse than ever but she's not leaving this time what secrets is she keeping (Starts end of epi 6 continues from there)
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

First vampire diaries fic

Sister fic

I post everything Ilaria wears at tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com

Ilaria was twenty one when she was turned

Face claim Bridget regan

i only own Ilaria

* * *

><p>I was driving into Mystic falls a place I hadn't seen in years to find my brothers Damon and Stefan I watched for years as they destroy each other and themselves for fifty years I stood by them and did nothing before I couldn't take it anymore and just left I thought with time they would get better but now they're worse than ever it was time for me to come home it was time for all of us to move on from Kathrine to let go of all the anger and be a family again I was driving past the old cemetery when I hear gun shots in the distance I slam on my breaks and jump out of my car I can smell blood but it's not completely human I take off running<p>

"No" I hear a female voice scream and the smell of human blood hits me when I reach where the sounds and smell of blood are coming from I find two familiar faces my brothers I roll my eyes because of course they were in the middle of this Damon is leaning over Stefan pulling a bullet out

"Its wood" Damon says inspecting the bullet "They know" he tells Stefan I stay hidden and watch maybe they were getting better

"If anyone's going to kill you it's going to be me" Damon tells Stefan "My ring?" Damon asks all of my hopes ruined in that moment I watch as Stefan reaches in to his jeans and pulled out Damon's daylight ring when I noticed the girl drinking blood from the body

"No, No Vicky" Stefan yells

"I'm sorry" the girl who I was amusing was Vicky says before running off

"Oops" Damon says as he watches Vicky go Damon stands grabs something before walking away I run back to my car and get in I sit there thinking about just turning tail and running before letting out a sigh and driving into town I'd find somewhere to crash tonight and make my way to the boarding house tomorrow I made a promise to someone that I would fix the Salvatore's

A promise I intend to keep

* * *

><p>tell me what you think<p>

T


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

First vampire diaries fic

Sister fic

I post everything Ilaria wears at tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com

Ilaria was twenty one when she was turned

thanks to everyone who followed and Favorited

Face claim Bridget regan

I only own Ilaria

Shout out to lalaa365 who was the first person to review

* * *

><p>Haunted<p>

I was near the school when I hear screaming I run in to the school parking lot to find Vicky attacking some poor guy I run over and pull her off of him as Stefan and Damon enter the parking lot

"Let go of me" Vicky screams as she struggles in the hold I have her in I'm tempted just to snap her neck so she'll stop fighting

"What's going on here, Stefan? What's wrong with her?" The guy Vicky attacked asks

"You don't talk." Damon tells him

"Screw you, dude." The guy tells Damon

"Dude really? Dude" Damon asks as Stefan takes Vicky from me

"Damon, don't." Stefan pleads

"Oh come on. Who's going to miss this idiot?" Damon asks the guy punches Damon idiot I think as I shake my head

"Ooh! Don't you hurt him." Vicky yells I push Damon away from the guy and grab his face

"Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here." I compel him before knocking his head on his car knocking him out I turn to face my brothers

"Well it looks like you two could use some help" I say before we vamp speed to the Salvatore boarding house

"Well I'm going to get some sleep I'll see you in the morning" I say heading up the Stairs that seems to Snap Damon into action as he grabs my arm and spins me around to face him and Stefan

"Ilaria we haven't seen you in almost a hundred years and all you're going to say is I'm going to sleep?" Damon asks

"What do you want me to say Damon?" I ask I had been hoping for some sleep before we did this

"Maybe where you've been for the last hundred years you're our sister and we had no idea where you were or if you were even alive." Stefan adds

"I couldn't watch you guys destroy each other so I left" I tell them before walking up the stairs I enter the room that I had claimed as mine years ago and walk over to the bed falling asleep thinking about re-decorating

In the morning we gather in Stefan's room as Vicky calls her brother

"Yeah" Is the charming way her brother answered his phone I disliked this kid already

"Mattie?" Vicky replies

"Vicky, where are you? Are you okay?" her brother asks concerned I shift uncomfortable as both Damon and Stefan kept stealing glances my way it was getting annoying

"Yeah. I'm okay." Vicky tells her brother

"Tell me where you are, and I'll come to get you." He tells her

"No. Mattie, I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I am okay, okay? Please don't worry about me." She tells him before hanging up

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" Vicky whines after getting off the phone

"Because you're changing, Vicky, and it's not something you want to do alone." Stefan tells her

"There's nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up." Damon says looking over the morning paper

"What is that?" Vicky asks seeing Damon play with the vampire compass

"This is a very special, very old compass." Damon tells her

"What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?" Damon aims this part at Stefan

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" Stefan asks him

"We should all be worried." I say speaking up for the first time

"Who is she again?" Vicky asks pointing to me we never did explain that

"Our long lost sister" Damon tells her

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicky asks Stefan he sighs before getting up and crossing the room he picks up a mug and walks back over to her

"Here." Stefan says handing her the mug

"What is it?" Vicky asks looking in the mug

"It's what you're craving." Stefan tells her I laugh

"Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?" Damon says

"What is it?" Vicky asks curious

"Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" Damon asks I walk over to him rip the paper from his hands and lean on the desk and start reading

"Go on. Give it a try." Stefan encourages her

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff." Damon says before taking the paper back from me

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicky asks

"Yeah." Damon adds in helpfully

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicky." Stefan tells her

"You don't have to kill to feed." I remind him getting up and walking over to his book collection

"Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy." Damon continues on making Vicky laugh

"No, no ,no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity." Stefan tells her

"She won't learn if she doesn't experience it Stefan" I say

"Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase." Damon tells Vicky

"Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are." "

"Okay, count deepak. I am outta here." Damon says throwing the paper on the desk and walking out of the room

"I have to agree Stefan were you always this boring or is this new and besides I didn't come back to watch you fail at being a vampire teacher" I say

"Why did you come back?" Stefan asks

"For you and Damon" I tell him

"Then can you please go watch Damon and make sure he doesn't hurt, kill or turn anyone?" Stefan asks me I roll my eye

"Beats sticking around here plus Damon's usually fun to hang out with" I say before leaving the room

"Stefan? Stefan?" I hear female voice call out all I can see is a curtain of Dark brown hair

"He's upstairs preaching and pretending to be holier than thou" I say I see the girl jump when she turns to face me I'm the no in shock

"Kathrine" I whisper before vamp speeding towards Kathrine and slamming her into the wall before biting down on her neck the moment I taste her blood I knew this wasn't Kathrine this girl was human then I'm hitting the stairs and Stefan is standing in front of the girl

"She's human" I blurt out confused

"Ilaria this is Elena" Stefan says stressing the girl's name

"You know her?" Elena asks Stefan

"Elena this is Ilaria she's my sister" Stefan tells the girl

"Your sister? I didn't know you had a sister" Elena says staring at me

"Well Stefan's not one to brag and you can just call me Aria" I tell her before turning to Stefan

"Stefan I'm not going through this again end it" I say referring to Elena before walking out of the house I catch up to Damon at the mystic grill I sit down next to him at the bar

"What do you want Ilaria?" Damon asks me

"Well first of all for you and Stefan to start calling me Aria Ilaria gets weird looks you have to update with the times and second I want to catch up its been hundred years plus Stefan was getting boring with all his preaching" I tell him

"What can I get you?" the bartender asks me

"Coffee please" I tell him he pours me a cup before walking away

"You want to bonded shut up and listen" Damon tells me I glare at him but do as I'm told

"We should have never trusted that Logan...Weasel with the watch." I hear a man say

"How many are we dealing with?" a women asks

"Well, the coroner thinks one. Something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern." The man tells her

'Are we in danger? I mean, if it found the watch, then it knows we know, and could it come after us? A-and should I even be saying "it"? Or... or is it a he or a she?" the woman asks causing Damon to smirk

"If it has any historical knowledge of the town, then it'll know where the watch came from, so yes, we could very much be in danger." The man told her

"So what do we do?" the woman asks

"Just keep it quiet. We can't have the entire town aware of this. We need to find him before he finds us." The man says

"I'm going to guess you're the one they're after" I say to Damon he simply nods

"You might want to deal with that sooner rather than later" I say before putting money down for the coffee

"Oh by the way I met Elena she was tasty" I tell him before walking out of the grill and vamp speeding home I get home in time to hear Vicky ask

"So you've never tasted human blood?" there's a pause before anyone talks

"Not in a long time." Stefan tells her

"How long?" Vicky asks

"Years and years." Stefan says

"Since the twenties if I remember correctly" I say walking in to the room

"But you can't blame Stefan the twenties were a dark time for all of us" I add on

"I'm not proud of my past behaviour." Stefan says

"Does this sketchy feelings ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." Vicky rambles before walking to the bathroom

"Oh she's going to make an excellent vampire" I say sarcastically

"I'm going to, uh...I'm going to get her some more. All right. I'll be quick." Stefan tells Elena

"Ilaria come with me" Stefan tells me as he walk's pass me I follow him

"How hard is it for you and Damon to call me Aria?" I ask

"There are some things Elena doesn't know about and I'd like to keep it that way" Stefan tells me

"Like how you ripped apart countless people?" I ask

"Ilaria please" Stefan begs

"Don't worry Stefan I'll keep your secrets" I tell him he nods before starting to walk away

"But Stefan you should tell her before someone else does because I'll be worse if she hears it from someone else and she will hear about it if she stay with in your life" I tell him

"I know" Stefan says

"You should also tell her the truth about Kathrine the whole truth because I'm guessing she doesn't know" I say

"Thank you Il- um… Aria" He says

"I'm your big sister Stefan it's what I do" I tell him before walking back into the room to find Elena gasping on the Ground

"Stefan" I call out helping Elena up he rushes into the room

"Let's take her outside" Stefan tells me Taking Elena we all outside

"She threatened me." Elena tells us

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own SKIN. And then when you throw in her other issues" Stefan tells her

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?" Elena asks us

"There's no rule book." I tell her

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?" Elena asks Stefan

"A while, But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings." Stefan tells her

"Love, lust, anger, desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger." I add on

"What does that mean?" Elena asks us

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him." Stefan says

"Or worse." Elena adds on

"I'm not going to let anybody get hurt." Stefan promises her

"I need to get going." Elena tells Stefan before turning around

"Elena..." Stefan calls out

"Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take." Elena pleads before walking away the rest of the day passes uneventfully with Stefan teaching Vicky Damon walks in at some point I'm down Stairs looking for something to drink

"What are you doing?" Stefan asks I turn around to say something when I see he's talking to Damon and Vicky

"She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank." Damon tells him

"Way to show your age grandpa" I say walking over to them

"No no no. Hey hey...Now's not the time for this." Stefan tells Damon blocking the door

"If you're going to teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about." Damon says

"She could hurt someone." Stefan argues

"I'm not taking her to Disneyland. We're going in the front yard." Damon tells Stefan opening the door Stefan looks at me before we all walk out the door

"Bad idea Damon." Stefan tells him

"She's a vampire Stefan, she should know the perks." Damon says

"Like what?" Vicky asks

"Like..." Damon says before vamp speeding behind her and tapping her on the shoulder

"Whoa. How did you do that?" Vicky asks amazed Damon simply vamp speeds back to his original spot before whistling getting Vicky to turn around again Vicky starts laughing

"Come on Vicky, live a little. No pun intended." Damon says before Vicky speeds off

"Uh..." Stefan drawls out before looking at Damon

"My bad." Damon says

"I feel like we should have seen that coming" I say

"I'm going to let you handle that" Damon tells Stefan before walking back inside I follow him

"You're just going to let Stefan handle Vicky Damon you're the one who turn her you should be the one teaching her and chasing after her" I tell him

"Hey if Stefan wants to teach her he can I have bigger things to deal with like the founders council" Damon says

"And you don't think Vicky might be exposure threat that she won't lead the council to us more that the wrong person might see her and then the whole town knows" I tell him

"Why do you care your just going to run anyway I don't even like mystic falls" Damon tells me

"Yeah well I would rather you and Stefan didn't die" I tell him

"You didn't seem to care for the last hundred years" Damon tells me

"Of course I cared I left because I cared because I was hoping you and Stefan could put aside your crap to get me back but not once in hundred years could you do that so which one out of us doesn't care" I ask before leaving needing a strong drink I make my way to the mystic grill as that was the only place I knew

"Three shots of the strongest drink you have and keep them coming" I tell the bartender siting down at the bar

"I'm going to need to see some I'd" The bartender tells me I resist the urge to break his neck and just take the alcohol

"I'm twenty- one now give me the shots" I compel the bartender nods before setting three shots in front of me and walking away

"Aren't you a little young?" A women asks sitting down next to me

"I'm twenty one" I tell the women beside me before downing the three shots

"And apparently on a mission let me guess fight with the boyfriend" The says

"Close fight with my brother" I tell her

"Ah I never had a brother what was the fight about?" She asks

"Isn't that a little personal I don't even know your name and you're asking about my family" I say

"Jenna Sommers" She introduces

"Aria Salvatore" I reply

"Salvatore as in Damon and Stefan Salvatore" She asks

"Yeah they're my brothers how do you know them?" I ask

"Stefan's dating my niece Elena" Jenna tells me

"Right Elena yeah we've met" I tell her

"So what were you and your brother fighting about" Jenna asks

"I left years ago and only just reconnected with them again, now I'm trying to make up for it and be a good sister but a Damon called me out told me if I really cared I wouldn't have left in the first place" I tell her before drinking a few more shots

"Ah he shamed you like only an older sibling could" She says

"That obvious huh?" I ask she simply laughs but she suddenly stops I look at her and she points to the door where Damon just walked in

"Oh yeah I should leave before we have a screaming match in the middle of the grill it was nice to meet you Jenna" I say before sneaking out of the grill as I do my phone rings it had to be Stefan only he and Damon had the number and Damon wouldn't be calling me

"What is it Stefan?" I snap not in the mood

"I track Vicky to the School Dance but I need help tracking her" Stefan tells me

"I'll be there" I tell him before vamp speeding to the school I can't find Stefan so I walk up to the next person I come across it's the kid from last night

"Hey have you seen Stefan?" I ask the kids eyes travel up and Down my body

"Why are you looking for him?" The kid asks in a drunk slur

"He's my brother" I tell the kid

"Haven't seen him but I could help you look I know a few places" He tells me

"If one of the places you'll help me look is your pants I'll pass" I say before finally spotting Stefan leaving the kid behind and meeting up with Stefan

"Have you found her" I ask he shakes his head and we start moving we finally spot her and Vamp speed her into a class room before she can hurt anyone

"What, you're following me now?" Vicky asks

"You didn't really give us much choice." Stefan tells her she heads for the door but Stefan blocks her

"You let me out of here." Vicky tells him

"You shouldn't be here Vicky. Crowds like this, it make it even harder for you to keep yourself under control." I tell her

"I'm fine." She tells us

"Really?" Stefan asks

"Mm Hmm." Vicky tells us

"No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off?" Stefan asks her silence is enough of an answer

"Do you want to know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only going to get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you." I tell her Stefan grabs her arm and Starts dragging her out of the class room Elena is waiting for us

"Thank God." She says seeing us holding Vicky

"What's the matter?" Stefan asks her concerned

"I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried." She says a blonde guy asks walking up to us

"What's going on?" He asks

"Hey. uh, everything's fine." Stefan tells him

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vicky yells at Stefan ripping her arm out of his grasp

"No. Vicky, don't do this." Elena pleads with her

"Matt, he won't leave me alone." Vicky says to Matt who I remember is her brother

"You need to back off, man." Matt tells Stefan I get in front of Stefan

"No you need to Back off we're trying to help her" I tell him

"Who the hell are you?" Matt asks me

"No, it's not okay." He tells Elena

"What the hell is your problem?" Matt asks me and Stefan stepping closer to us

"Stefan. She's gone." Elena tells us we look and sure enough Vicky is gone Elena runs out to look for Vicky and as Stefan and I go to follow Matt grabs Stefan but Stefan grabs him and pushes her in a wall

"I'm trying to help her." Stefan tells Matt before letting him go we both follow the way Elena went but now we've lost Elena as well

"Aria split up" Stefan tells me I nod and go our different ways I run out to the front of the school and find Damon I walk up to him

"What are you doing here Damon?" I ask

"Looking for someone what are you doing here you're not exactly a high school student" Damon reminds me

"I'm trying to clean up your mess Vicky's here and we're trying to find her before she hurts anyone in case you actual care" I tell him before turning away he grabs my arm

"Ilaria I do care about you and I did try to find you" He tells me I nod telling him I forgive him

"Just keep an eye out for Vicky I'm going to check around back" I tell him before running off

"Oh, my god. No! Stop! Vicky! No!" I someone hear screaming and I race toward it

"Vicky, no!" I hear Elena yell before she screams as I reach the buses Stefan is holding Vicky against the hood of one of the buses but she's stronger than he is and shoves him away

"Vicky!" A kid yells and Vicky vamps speeds away

"Go. Get inside. Go!" Stefan yells Elena holding her stomach grabs the kid and starts pulling him towards the school as Stefan and I start checking the buses we hear Elena scream and Stefan just reacts grabbing a broken piece of wood and staking Vicky

"Vicky. Vicky. Vicky. Vicky." The kid screams trying to run over to Vicky Stefan grabs him and holds him back and now we have to deal with A dead Body

"Get him out of here." Elena tells us talking about the kid Stefan goes to hand him to me but I shake my head

"You shouldn't be left alone with Elena while she's bleeding" I tell him he nods before starting to walk the kid inside and Pulling out his phone Damon arrives a few minutes later while Elena is on the ground crying

"You should go. I got this." Damon tells her Elena looks at him

"You did this. This is your fault." She says standing up pure hatred in her voice

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." Damon tells her I roll my eyes cause I know he's faking but this angers Elena and she tries to shove him and when that doesn't work she goes to slap him but Damon simply grabs her hand

"None of this matters to me, none of it." Damon tells her

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it." Elena tells him before actually slapping him I take a few steps forward because I had no idea how Damon would reacted

Damon: "You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding, and you need to leave." Damon tells her I walk over to her and take her hand

"I'll drive you home" I tell her before leading her to the school we reach the car park when someone calls out

"Elena!" It was Matt I actually felt bad for the kid

"Hey, have you seen...Whoa. wh...what happened?" Matt asks seeing all the blood

"Nothing. Some idiot with some fake blood got me. I'm going to go home and shower." Elena tells him before trying to walk away

"I...I can't find Vicky. She totally bailed on me." Matt tells her it's like I'm invisible I can see Elena isn't holding up great

"I don't know where she is." Elena tells him which isn't technically a lie as Damon would have moved the body by now

"Is this what I'm in for, a lifetime of worrying about her?" Matt asks sounding so defeated already

"You're a good brother, Matt." Elena tells him

"Yeah, maybe she went home." Matt says

"Maybe." Elena tells him before he walks away I gently lead Elena to my car she gets in and starts crying and I let her before starting the car

"I know this isn't what you want to hear but Damon isn't as bad as you think" I say she sends me a look that if looks could kill I would be dead ten times over

"He's killed people" She almost yells

"We all have even Stefan" I tell her she shrinks back in what could only be fear

"We're vampires Elena you have to lower your standards we come with almost a guaranteed body count and Damon does care he just won't let himself feel" I tell her I can see she wants to say some think but we've reached her house she gets out and goes up the stairs where Stefan is waiting for her

"Where is he?" She asks

"Inside." Stefan tell her she walks inside.

You did the right thing Stefan she was going to kill Elena" I say noticing the look on his face

"did I?" He asks me

"I didn't have to kill her you were there we could have found another away" Stefan says

"Stefan with Vicky it was only a matter of time before so lost control and what were you going to do watch her your whole life if you ask me Vicky is better off dead she should have never been a vampire" I say he nods I act impulsively and hug him

"I'll be at the house" I tell him pulling out of the hug before getting in my car and driving away

* * *

><p>Done fave follow review<p>

T


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

First vampire diaries fic

Sister fic

I post everything Ilaria wears at tomanyshipstonameandfashion dot tumblr dot com

Ilaria was twenty one when she was turned

thanks to everyone who followed and Favorited

Face claim Bridget regan

I only own Ilaria

Shout out to lalaa365 who reviewed again

* * *

><p>I wake up to a thud it had been five days since Vicky and Stefan was not handling it well it didn't help that Tomorrow I had to take him to the police station because Damon just didn't want to and since Stefan was 'seventeen' one of us had to be there being the older sister sucks I was pulled out of my thoughts by a bang followed by other noise what the hell were my brothers doing<p>

"Damon?" I hear Stefan call that was weird I get up I hear another thump followed by a grunt I ran out of my room and downstairs to see a Vampire on Stefan I was about to pull them off when I hear Stefan say

"Lexi?" He asks

"Hi" Lexi replies

"Lexi?" I ask the blond gets up and faces me I knew Lexi from the times Stefan had her track me down over the years be developed a friend ship I was traveling with her up until about a decade ago

"Aria?" She asks confused to see me

"Yeah what are you doing here?" I ask pulling her into a hug

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here?" She asks

"I came home" I tell her

"It's about time" She tells me I laugh

"Lexi, What are you doing?" Stefan asks interrupting our moment

"How could you even ask that?" Lexi asks him sounding hurt

"I missed you." Stefan tells her pulling her into a hug and no I wasn't angry that Lexi got a better welcome then I did

"Happy Birthday." Lexi tells him I roll my eyes before going back to bed I may not need sleep but I like it I walk into Stefan's room to find him pushing and tickling Lexi It was good to see him having fun and that he had someone to act childish and sibling with I was always closer to Damon growing up and I never really paid attention to Stefan I regret that now but he at least had Lexi she was good for Stefan better then Damon or I

"Stop. I don't know, some freak shot at me with wooden bullet. I bail in under sixty .And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?" Lexi asks

"I don't know. I don't know who knows about us? That guy did. There could be others. Do me a favour while you're here, please be careful." Stefan tells her

"Why stay? I'm headed to New-York for the week-end .Bon Jovi in the Garden. "Wanted dead or alive", it's our theme song. It'll be blast." Lexi tells him

"Do you think he would actually remember us? That was a pretty crazy week-end huh?" Stefan says

"I'm not even going to ask" I throw out there

"We can make him remember us. Come on let's go. I mean, what's keeping you here?" Lexi asks

"I told you her name is Elena." Stefan tells her

"Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over." Lexi says waving the photo of Kathrine that Stefan kept for some weird reason

"You didn't even know Katherine." I reminded her

"Cause if I did I'd kick her ass .Little bitch. Speaking of... where's Damon?" Lexi asks

"Inflicting misery somewhere." Stefan tells her

"Come on, Stefan we have to go" I remind him

"Hey, you going to be ok here alone? Because I got some things I got to take care of." Stefan tells Lexi

"It's not exactly like I can go anywhere. And you, Aria and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings. I have a mood ring form seventy five TRADE you." She tells Stefan holding up her hand showing the mood ring

"Doesn't work that way and you know it." Stefan says grabbing her hand

"Yeah" She tells him sighing

"Hey Lex I'm really glad that you came here." Stefan tells her

"What are we doing for your birthday? It's not every day a guy turn a hundred and sixty-two years old." Lexi tells him

"Really?" Stefan asks sounding like he wanted to talk about anything else

"Oh yeah." Lexi tells him smugly

"Okay come on" I say grabbing Stefan and starting to drag him out of the room

"See you later Lexi" I yell over my shoulder

"I Better" She yells back I just laugh before driving Stefan to the sheriff station we sit outside as the Sheriff questions everyone Jenna I was there with Elena and Jeremy we said hi to each other causing a lot of weird looks to be shared

"Where did Vicky say she was going?" the Sheriff asks Jeremy

"She didn't." Jeremy tells her

"Did she tell her brother where she's going?" the sheriff asks him I must have zoned out because I heard Matt next

"No she didn't say anything to me. She told Jeremy to tell me that she was leaving town." He says

"Is there anyone I can talk to that may know what happened to her prior to her living town?" She asks

"Stefan Salvatore and his sister may know he came by the house to see her but she wouldn't talk to him and his Sister talked to Vicky at the Halloween party" He tells her

"What was they doing there?" She asks

"I don't know" Matt tells her

"What was her behaviour like those last few days before she left?" The sheriff asks him

"Up and down, very sketchy like she was coming down from some major party." Matt tells her

"I was trying to help, I knew that Elena was worried about her brother, he was dating Vicky and she had drug problem so I tried to help." Stefan tells her

"So you got involved because Elena asked you to?" She asks

"That's right" Stefan tells her

"Why was you sister involved she had just arrived to town the day before she didn't know anyone?" The sheriff asks

"Aria has dealt with Drug addiction before she was even a sober buddy I called her to help" Stefan tells her

"So you were knew in town and the first thing you do is try and help a drug addict" she asks me

"I came to town because Stefan called to ask for my help with Vicky I've been on both sides of addiction having to watch someone I love go through it and going through it myself and then spent two years as a sober companion to a number of different people Stefan thought I was more equipped to deal with Vicky than anyone else" I tell her

"I asked Stefan to help I thought that by helping Vicky he was helping my brother." Elena tells her

""Any signs of aggression or violence?" She asks me" She asks us all

"Not that I remember." Jeremy tells her

"No." Elena replies

"None that I saw" I tell her

"So you believe that Vicky has really left town?" She asks us all

"Yes." Matt simply answers

"Yes." Stefan tells her

"Yes." Elena replies

"It's very possible" I say

"I'll miss her but ...I think it's for the best." Jeremy automatically replies after the sheriff was done with us Stefan wanted to wait outside for Elena Matt came out first he spot's me and Stefan and storms pass us

"I was trying to help her matt. That's all." Stefan yells out Matt ignores him

"It's no use Stefan his sister's gone he's not going to be okay for along time" I tell him

"I know I just wish there was something I could do" HE tells me

"I know" I tell him Elena finally comes out.

"I'll meet you guys at the car." Elena tells her family Stefan looks over at me

"Aria you mind?" he asks

"Of course I'll just go hang with Lexi" I tell him before getting in my car even I get to Stefan's room I find Damon walking out

"Damon" I say passing him

"Ilaria" He says I roll my eyes before jumping on Stefan's bed next to Lexi

"What did Damon want?" I ask her

"Just to be his usual ass self" Lexi says

"And it has nothing to do with the fact you two has sex and he left you on a rooftop in daylight?" I ask

"I wish I never told you that" Lexi says

"So do I there were detail's about my brother I didn't need to know" I tell her she laughs

"Where's Stefan?" Lexi asks

"Talking with Elena they're going through a rough patch" I tell her

"Okay so that means I can ask you why you really came back" She tells me

"I need a drink" I tell her before getting out of Stefan's bed and vamp speeding downstairs I pour a glass of scotch which Lexi takes before I pour another one for myself before collapsing on the couch

"I wanted to come home" I tell her

"Yeah I don't believe you I tried time and time again to get you to come back and you wouldn't so what changed?" She asks me

"Nothing I just got lonely. A lot can happen in a decade" I say Lexi's about to reply when Stefan walked through the door with a kicked puppy face on Lexi and I look at each other

"Stefan" I call out he waves his hand in response and continues walking upstairs

"I think this one's yours" I tell her she nods before following Stefan upstairs I let out a sigh already bored when I see Damon walk pass

"Damon you want to hang out to night" I ask

"No I have something to do" He tells me before leaving

"Okay I'll just read a book or something" I say getting off the couch and heading to my room the night passes smoothly and then its Stefan's birthday

"Happy birthday" I yell as I tackle him with a hug the force of my hug has him falling on the couch taking me with him

"So this Elena girl .She'll come around. I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet?" Lexi asks

"No" Stefan tells her

"Sex always work. Mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex. She'll be yours forever." Lexi tells him sitting down

"I'm not sure I should be involved in this conversation" I say they ignore me

"Yeah, but see, this isn't about sex or... or compulsion or any of our other tricks. She has to want to be with me on her own terms." Stefan tells her

"Aaawwww" I say causing Stefan to push me

"Wow that sounded all mature and grown-up." Lexi says taking a blood bag out

"I'm not getting any older." Stefan tells her she mock laughs before stabbing the blood bag with a straw and started drinking

"Want some?" Lexi asks seeing Stefan stare at the bag

"No thank you." Stefan declines getting off of the couch and getting as far away as he could

"Relax I didn't kill anyone for it .This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier." Lexi tells us Stefan's brow increases

"Oh don't judge ok? Listen I tried the animal diet lasted three weeks." Lexi tells him

"It doesn't matter. Because if I started again ... I just don't know if..." Stefan says

"You could stop." I finish for him he nods

"Lexi I'd never judge you." Stefan tells her

"Good does that mean I can stop shame drinking on the roof" I ask both just look at me

"Why on the roof?" Lexi asks

"It's pretty" I say like a child would

"And Stefan doesn't go there so I don't feel all guilty judged and shameful because I can't live of animal blood like Stefan" I add

"I'm just jealous of your restraint. I have none. I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?" Lexi asks Stefan

"Funny you should ask." Damon says walking into the room

"Well I wasn't asking you." Lexi tells him

"There's a party at the grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, Tacky wait staff, All Stefan's friends." Damon tells us

"Yeah I don't want a Birthday party." Stefan tells him

"Well, it's not for you. It's a party party. No one's going to know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it." Damon says

"Damon stay away from Caroline." Stefan tells him

"Who's Caroline?" I ask confused

"We're friends it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend." Damon tells us

"I prefer mine at 98.6." Damon says glancing at Lexi's blood supply

"And we'd all prefer you at 50% less ass but that's not happening" I tell him as he leaves the room

"Let's Go. Please?" Lexi begs Stefan she eventual convinces him and we all go to get ready I walk into the room just as Lexi walks out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel

"I'm almost ready." She says

"I can't believe you actually think that we should go on this thing" Stefan tells her

"It's not like I'm asking you to run outside midday without your ring. I mean seriously it's a party." Lexi replies

"A Party that Damon wants us to go to .So my question is why? I think he's up to something." Stefan says

"Who cares? What could he possibly do in front of all those people in a public place?" Lexi asks

"He knows how to keep a low profile .Believe me." Stefan tells her

"Okay so he'll behave." I say

"Come on. One day a year I get you, one day that you're not brooding and existing in your own

"It's my birthday" Stefan tells her

"It's my day and that guy that jump naked in the Trevi fountain; and got drunk on the torch of the statue of Liberty. That guy can take a break from all of his worrying one night. And go to a stupid party. So quit your whining and go get ready." Lexi tells him tapping him on the ass

"Fine" He tells her before walking into his bathroom Lexi disappears for a little bit before she storms into Stefan's bed room she seems furious.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" She yells

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asks confused

"I just met Elena, you have some serious explaining to do." She tells him grabbing the picture of Kathrine

"And that's my queue I'll be that the grill making sure Damon doesn't do anything" I say getting out of that room as fast as I can when I get to the grill I see Damon sitting at the bar I walk over to him

"So what evil thing do you have planned tonight to hurt Stefan?" I ask sitting down

"Why do I have to have something Planned?" He asks me I lift my eyebrow in disbelief

"Because I know you Damon I grew up with you, I have something planned" I tell him

"Say I do have something planned what are you going to do?" Damon asks before taking a sip of his drink

"I'm going to ask you not to Damon it's been almost a hundred and fifty years please don't do this I'm not asking for Stefan I'm asking for me Damon you can only push someone so far before they fight back if you care about me or our family don't do this Please!" I plead him he simply looks at me our conversation is interrupted by a blonde walking up to Damon

"Amazing party right?" the blonde asks

"Glad you thought of it." Damon tells her

"Well, are you having good time?" She asks Damon

"Do you have my crystal?" Damon asks

"No." She tells him his face drops

"Then I'm not having a good time" He tells her Damon looks over her shoulder to see Lexi entering and brushes past the blonde to talk to Lexi the blonde looks upset I let out a humourless laugh

"That's Damon for you once he has what he wants for you your nothing to him" I tell her she glares at me

"Who are you?" She asks pissed

"Easy Sweetie I'm Aria Damon's younger Sister" I tell her

"I didn't know Damon had a sister" She tells me

"We hadn't talked in a few years I only just got to town a week ago" I tell her she nods

"What's your name?" I ask her

"Caroline" She tells me

"Oh your Caroline piece of advice honey you can do better" I say before walking away with my drink to find Lexi

"Where's Stefan?" I ask her

"Meeting me here" She says

"Game of pool while we wait?" I ask her

"Well you do owe me a rematch" She says before we walk over to the pool tables I see Stefan enter the grill as I walk over to him he sees Matt walks over to talk to him

"Matt, just hear me out please I just trying to help Vicky, I went through something similar once, I'm really sorry." Stefan tells him

"Don't be it's not the first time she's run off. Turn out Vicky's like her mother I can't count on either of them, thanks for trying." Matt tells him before walking away I walk up to Stefan

"Did that make you feel better?" I ask him he nods his head once I grab his arm and drag him over to Lexi and I were dancing

"Okay, I'm going to need a little more foot movement." Lexi tells him as he was just standing there bopping his head

"Yeah not really interested in making a fool out of myself." He says

"Come on you're not that bad." I tell him

"Do me a favour. Tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone." He tells us

"Right" Lexi says dragging him away and I go to get more drinks for us and if I pulled out my camera phone and record Stefan's dancing well that was for me to know and for him to find out when I blackmail him with it

"Woo!" Stefan calls out after he made a good shot at the pool table

"Nice!" Lexi tells him I look around as the scent of blood catches my nose to See Damon talking to Elena

"Stefan smiles alert the media." Damon says

"You haven't give him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." Elena tells him

"No you're right poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother, does it get tiring being so righteous?" Damon asks her I'm off of my seat and head over to them at this point but I'm slowed down by to go around the whole bar and having to shove through the crowed

"It flares up in the presence of psychopath." Elena tells him this girl is begging to have her throat ripped out

"Ouch! Consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt." Damon tells her

"What did you do to my brother?" Elena asks

"I'm going to need a less vague question." Damon says

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicky, what else did you do to him?" She asks him

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff .You wanted me to take away his suffering." Damon tells her

"But he's acting different he seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying, he's not doing drugs, he's not drinking, are you sure you didn't do something else?" She asks not understanding

"Elena I took away the suffering." He tells her again a flicker of understanding crosses her face

"Damon" I say reaching them

"What do you want Aria?" He asks me

"Excuse us Elena" I tell her and the girl did not need to be told twice she was already leaving before I finished my sentence

"Seriously Aria what do you want you already begged me not to hurt Stefan" He says

"I simply wanted to tell you, you might want to go to the bathroom because I can smell the blood on you" I tell him before following after Elena

"Elena" I say reaching her she turns around to face me

"I know you and I got off to a bad start but you don't have to be scared of me" I tell her she nods before her eyes flicker away I follow them to see her looking at Lexi and Stefan

"You don't have anything to worry about with Lexi she likes Stefan's sister a better one than I've been" I say

"Why are you telling me this?" She asks

"I may not know what you're going through but I have been in love before and I've made a lot of decisions I regret I spent hundred year on this earth alone away from my brothers because I couldn't face the guilt I felt for leaving them but you and Stefan are both still here and there's time for you to fix this if you really love him you don't want to regret not trying harder when you grow older" I tell her before walking away and joining Lexi and Stefan at the pool table just as Lexi loses

"Loser gets the shots" I tell her she rolls her eyes

"Think you can beat me?" I ask he just looks at me

"What?" I ask

"Did you have a nice talk with Elena?" He asks me

"What can I say I'm your big sister" I tell him he smiles at me

'Which reminds me I know you don't like your birthday but I got you something" I tell him he cringers as I pull something out of my bag before handing him a new journal

"A Journal?" He asks

"Please tell me you remember I gave you your first one it's kind of a peace offering I know I was gone a long time but I'm here now and I want to be in yours and Damon's life if you'll let me" I say

"Of course Ilaria I missed you" He tells me pulling me into a hug

"Now where's Lexi with the drinks" I say looking around to find her with Elena Stefan and I start playing poll as we listen to their conversation

"Oh! The famous Elena." I hear her say

"Towel girl" Elena says

"I've been called worse .Here." Lexi tells her handing her a shot of tequila Elena takes it

"I didn't know that you guys could drink." Elena tells her

"Oh yeah it helps curb the cravings but makes for la lot of lushy vamps." Lexi says

"I've never seen Stefan drunk he always seem so..." Elena trails off

"Uptight?" Lexi asks causing Elena to nod

"Yeah But not with you or his sister" Elena tells her

"Aria's the only one who can even remotely control Damon she helps lighten Stefan's load And Stefan and Aria grew up together she has any unfair advantage and for me Well that the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself." Lexi tells Stefan

"Yeah he can't be himself with me." Elena says

"Well not yet the first step is him telling you, the rest comes with time." Lexi tells her

"You seems so sure." Elena says

"The love of my life was human he went through, what I imagine you're going through denial, anger et cetera...But at the end of the day love really did conquer all." Lexi tells her

"Are you going to drink that?" Lexi asks pointing to the shot breaking the moment

"Go for it .I'm scared." Elena tells her

"But you're here... because you're crazy about him I get it okay? I mean what's not to love. Listen Take it from someone who's been around a long time .When its real, you can't walk away." Lexi says

"Hey Lexi it was really nice meeting you." Elena tells her

"Yep I drank yours sorry." She says Stefan looks at her

"Thank you." He tells her

"Yeah Lex way to steal my big sister thunder" I say

"You weren't supposed to be listening I was feeling epic whatever." Lexi tells him Lexi and I watch Stefan and Elena exchange longing gazes

"Come on Lex lets go get a drink leave the love birds to it" I tell her she nods and follows me to the bar

"Hi!" Elena says

"Hey you came." Stefan replies

"I couldn't miss your hundredth and... Whatever birthday." Elena tells him I stop listening and let them be I see Damon and Lexi talking and knowing it could only end badly I make my way to them

"If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, would it?" Damon tells her just as I reach them

"What are you guys up to?" I ask

"We were just talking" Damon tells me I look at Lexi who nods the sheriff walks up to us and jabs a needle in Lexi causing her to gasp

"What are you doing?" Damon asks

"Thank you for the vervain; now if you'll excuse me." The sheriff tells Damon before two deputies drag Lexi away I grab Damon's arm

"What did you do?" I ask him angry and scared for Lexi

"What I had to" He tells me I look around to Find Stefan already looking my way

"Oh my god!" He says

"What is it?" Elena asks him and we both start following the deputies dragging Lexi out

"Excuse me sorry" I say shoving my way through the crowd I meet up with Stefan just as I reach the door that's being blocked by another two deputies

"Can't go out this way" They tells us Stefan and I turn around and head for another door with Elena running after us as we get outside we hear gun shots we start running at a human pace only to see Damon stake Lexi Elena lets out a gasp Stefan covers her mouth with his hand and pulls her up against the wall as my own hands fly to my mouth to stop me from Screaming or crying

"Oh my god!" Stefan whispers

"Why?" I hear Lexi ask Damon

"It's part of the plan" Damon says before he twists the stake in further and Lexi falls to the ground dead Stefan Elena and I all have tears in our eyes as we watch

"You okay?" Damon asks the sheriff

"Thank you .Get her in the car quickly." She tells Damon

"Yeah." Damon tells her before they pick up Lexi's body and stuff her in the trunk of the car I pull Stefan into a hug and we fall to the ground as he cries before he pushes me away and starts walking Elena and I follow him

"Stefan! Stefan!" Elena call out to him before running forward and grabbing his arm

"He killed her, he killed Zach, he killed tanner he turned Vicky, I have to kill him." Stefan says

"Stefan you can't" I tell him I was sad about Lexi to but not enough to try and kill Damon

"No you can't do that." Elena tells him agreeing with me

"Why are you trying to save him? Elena he's never going to change. Don't you see that? He's not going to change." Stefan yells

"I'm not trying to save him, I'm trying to save you, you have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan." Elena yells back

"Everywhere I go pain and death follow, Damon follows me .No more." Stefan says

"Stefan just stop" I tell him he just ignores me

"Stefan please. Please just talk to me; Let me be here for you. Talk to me." Elena pleads

"No. You were right to stay away from me." Stefan tells her before walking away

"Aria Please" Elena says as she turns to me

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything" I tell her before running after Stefan when I get to the house Stefan's already there in his room with Damon

"Told you to take care of it." Damon tells him Stefan punches Damon before throwing him against a set of draws he walks over and punches Damon three times before Damon kicks him away they both jump to their feet Damon goes to grab Stefan but Stefan angrier and holds Damon against the wall "Come on I did this for you. To get them off our trail." Damon tells him

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself." Stefan tells him I watch as Stefan reaches behind him and grabs a stake

"Stefan no" I yell speeding across the room and Shoving Stefan away from Damon if Stefan had been aiming for Damon's heart I would have been too late as the stake was already in Damon's body Damon slides to the ground I catch him laying his head in my lap before pulling the stake out and covering the wound with my hands

"You missed." Damon gasps out

"No you saved my life .I'm sparing yours, we're even. And now we're done." Stefan tells him before walking out of the room

"Ilaria" Damon gasps out

"Don't" I warn him

"You deserved that Lexi was my friend too Damon and now you've pushed both of us away I hope it was worth it" I tell him before dragging him up in to a standing position only so I could punch him and send him back to the ground again before walking out of the room leaving Damon alone

* * *

><p>Review fave follow<p>

T


End file.
